1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns marine vessels and more particularly relates to a propulsion system for large naval ships.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aside from wind-propelled boats such as sailboats, the most universal means of ship propulsion is by way of propellers mounted at the rear of the vessel and powered by engines capable of producing rotary output power. The speed of propeller-driven vessels is dependent upon the hull design of the vessel, and the design and rotational speed of the propeller. In addition to considerations of ship velocity, an important factor in the design and engineering of ships is the efficiency with which fuel is converted into propulsion.
In large ships, having a length in excess of 750 feet, and a displacement in excess of 20,000 tons, the propulsion system must be reliable and sufficiently versatile to provide expected performance under diverse weather and sea conditions. Accordingly, it is imprudent to rely upon single propellers, single engines, or single coupling systems between engine and propeller. It is well known that conventional displacement travel of a boat through water is slower than a planing mode of travel wherein the boat is partially or totally upraised from the surface of the water. However, boats must usually be specially designed to achieve a planing or semi-planing mode of travel, and such mode of travel usually requires a greater speed than the conventional displacement mode of travel.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a multi-component propulsion system for large ships.
It is another object of this invention to provide a propulsion system as in the foregoing object which will enable a large ship to operate in either a conventional displacement mode of travel or in an upraised planing or semi-planing mode of travel.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a propulsion system of the aforesaid nature which includes a low-friction hull capable of lifting the ship to achieve said planing or semi-planing mode of operation.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a propulsion system of the aforesaid nature having several different specific propulsion factors which may be utilized separately or in combination.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.